mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dog and Pony Show/Gallery
Sapphire Shores The best cutie mark close up S1E19.png|A perfect shot of Rarity's cutie mark. Rarity careful S1E19.png|Careful, careful Rarity. Rarity right there S1E19.png|Pinpoint focus. Rarity Perfect! S1E19.png|"Perfect!" Rarity moving curtain S1E19.png|Moving the curtains into place. Rarity Walking S1E19.PNG|A simple walk Rarity 'Welcome to Carousel Boutique!' S1E19.png|Rarity is happy now. S01E19 Rarity JawDrop.png|Rarity's jaw drops Rarity grasping everything S1E19.png|Rarity grasping reality. Sapphire Shores S1E19.PNG|"Hello, Miss Rarity!" S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png|"You Know My Name!?" S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects.png|Rarity meets Sapphire Shores. S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects2.png|Yes, yes...? Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png|Rarity's head already in the clouds. S01E19 SapphireShores CallMeSapphire.png| A mixture of dreamy, cute, and cool. S01E19 SapphireShores CallMeSapphire2.png|Tonight Rarity my dear..........you..........Ow. Rarity how may I S1E19.png|"How may I help you, Ms Shores." Rarity giggle giggle cuteness S1E19.png|Giggle, giggle...her cuteness just ripped the fabric of total occurring realism. Rarity saying name S1E19.png|Wide eyed beauty mixed with cuteness and all things sweet. S01E19 SapphireShores AndRarity.png|*Snug* Rarity and Sapphire S1E19.PNG|All about me. S01E19 SapphireShores ZigfillyFollies.png|Awoo! Sensational! S01E19 SapphireShores ZigfillyFollies2.png|Okay, I don't have anything to say right now., S01E19 SapphireShores Sensational.png|"I've got to look... Seeeeeen-sa-tion-al! OW!" Rarity okay weird S1E19.png|Okay...weird. Rarity Happy S1E19.PNG| Ah, I have just the thing for you... Sapphire Shores hmmm S01E19.png|Bored. Sparkly Dress S1E19.PNG|the pièce de résistance de la haute couture S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced.png|Ooh! oh-oh-oooh! A sparkly! Rarity eyes twinkling S1E19.png|Rarity's eyes are twinkling! All is well with the world. S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced2.png|I've always wanted a sparkly of my very own. S01E19 SapphireShores EyeRoll.png| It's a miracle she's not blind. S01E19 SapphireShores EyebrowRaise.png|Hah! Rarity Really! S1E19.png|"Really!!" Rarity beg pardon S1E19.png|"Beg pardon...?" Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png|Five More!? Rarity check inventory S1E19.png|Quickly checking her inventory. Rarity 30.png|Rarity feels faint S01E19 SapphireShores HaveThatEffect.png|"I guess I do have that effect on ponies!" Gem hunt S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png|This is Rarity's special talent, don'cha know? S01E19 Spike Awesome.png|Oh Rarity! Rarity searching S1E19.png|While Rarity is busy looking for gems, Spike is busy talking about Sapphire Shores. Rarity not at all amused S1E19.png|Rarity is not amused...not at all. S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png|Come on, Spike! Let's go! Rarity oh well S1E19.png|Oh well. Spike ten times S1E19.png|" I mean you're ten times more gorgeous!" Spike you got that right. Spike talented S1E19.png|"And talented." Rarity never jealous S1E19.png|"Spike, a lady is never jealous." Rarity do not flip out S1E19.png|"Ladies do not flip out, Spike" S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png|Right? Rarity however S1E19.png|"However." Rarity was quite S1E19.png|"I was quite." Rarity in awe S1E19.png|"In awe." Rarity horn glowing S1E19.png|Rarity's horn glows. Rarity funny smile S1E19.png|Rarity with a funny looking smile. S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png| Oooh! My horn! Rarity cute expression S1E19.png|Rarity with a cute expression. Rarity found gems S1E19.png|Hey you found some. S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png|I found some gems, Spike! Spike find some S1E19.png|"Did you find some!?" Asked an overjoyed dragon. Rarity yes Spike S1E19.png|"Yes Spike, right there." S01E19 Spike Digging.png|I like digging. First gem cache S01E19.png|Ooh, shiny! Spike dannnnnnnng S1E19.png|Dannnnnnnnnng...speechless. S01E19 Spike JustSeenGems.png|Spike likes what he sees. Spike happy face S1E19.png|Happy face! S01E19 Spike CaughtTryingToEatGems.png|No Spike. Don't eat them yet! Spike huh what S1E19.png|Huh what, I wasn't doing anything bad! Rarity beautiful pose S1E19.png|Rarity striking a beautiful pose. Rarity LoL face 5 S1E19.png|Never fear Spike, Rarity isn't lying. S01E19 Spike Bow.png| Lord Robin Dudley showing his jewles to Princess Elizabeth. Rarity come along Spike S1E19.png|"Come along Spike." Rarity found some S1E19.png|Found some. Spike digging S1E19.png|Rarity a safe distance from the flying dirt. Rarity bit surprised S1E19.png|A bit surprised. Spike trying to eat gems S1E19.png|Take those out! You don't know where they've been. Spike is not Amused.png|Hehe... Spike sniffing gems S1E19.png|Spike sniffing those yummy gems. Rarity pleasant grace S1E19.png|The grace Rarity has. S01E19 Spike ShovelTail.png|Yummy.... S01E19 Spike Jackhammer.png|Spike is a drill S01E19 Spike MouthWaterGems.png| He's admirging the jewls. Or Rarity. Rarity patting Spike S1E19.png|Rarity patting her Spikey-Wikey. Rarity finest reward S1E19.png|"You get the finest reward." S01E19 Spike ReadyToEat.png|Spike was about to gulp his well-earned gem... S01E19 Spike GiftFromRarity.png|...but... Rarity Lovely Look.png|Spike yearns for a different kind of gem S01E19 Spike ThankYouRarity.png|...far more precious than the one he holds. S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver2.png| The start of truoble. Rarity is taken S01E19 DiamondDogs WatchingSpike.png| And who are these? Rarity you know S1E19.png|"Spike, you know." Rarity being ladylike to Spike S1E19.png| Oh, you wittle dragon. Rarity a lady waiting S1E19.png|"To keep a lady waiting." Rarity I spy cuteness S1E19.png|I spy the cute effort of looking for gems. S01E19 DiamondDogs WatchingRarity.png| No, don't turn your back! Rarity really strike S1E19.png|"I think we'll really strike..." Rarity gold this time S1E19.png|"Gold this time." Rarity so to speak S1E19.png|"So to speak." Rarity I think S1E19.png|"Well Spike, I think that's all we can do today." Rarity with outfits S1E19.png|"And these will certainly get me well on my way with Sapphire's outfits." Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png| Rarity used Flash Cannon! Chaos ENSURES! Rarity another jewel S1E19.png|"Another jewel." Rarity in the trees S1E19.png|"Oh, strange. It's in the trees." Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Got to love those gem trees. S01E19 Rarity ArghItsADog.png|Your not a gem! Rarity uhh S1E19.png|Rarity looks funny and Spike looks worried. S01E19 Rover ApproachingSpikeRarity.png| Get your hands of Spike...and me. S01E19 SpikeRarity BackingAwayFromRover.png|Rarity and Spike Rarity fellow S1E19.png|"Good day, gentle uh, fellow" Rarity I am S1E19.png|"I am." Rarity states name S1E19.png|"Rarity and this is my friend Spike." Spike nervous wave S1E19.png|Hey...what's up. Rarity you are S1E19.png|"And you are..." S01E19 Rover WeHuntYou.png| "Spike? What kinda name is that?" Rarity I mean S1E19.png|"I mean I-I know diamonds are a girl's best friend." Rarity I-I S1E19.png|Rarity looking for the right words. Rarity being cornered S1E19.png|Getting cornered by this mutated dog. Rarity question we S1E19.png|"Uh, we?" S01E19 DiamondDogs Attack.png| Attack begins now! S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png|Rarity D: S01E19 Spike JackhammerOnSpot.png|Spike fights back. S01E19 Spot FlyingInPain.png| Don't land on me. Please. Spike protecing Rarity S1E19.png|Spike protecting Rarity. Rarity oh that's not good S1E19.png|Oh that's not good. Spike dazed S1E19.png|Spike is dazed. S01E19 DiamondDogs DoubleFaceplant.png| Flat as pancakes. Or not. S01E19 Spike StuckInTree.png| look, I'm balancing the dragon! Rarity Spike c'mon S1E19.png|"Spike! Come on! Hurry!" Rarity oh...great S1E19.png|Oh...great. Rarity being taken S1E19.png|Taken. S01E19 DiamondDogs CarryingRarity.png|AAAAAAAH! Spike gasp S1E19.png|*Gasp!* Rarity calling out S1E19.png|Rarity, calling out for Spike. Rarity over here S1E19.png|Over here! Drag.png S01E19 Rarity OhNoDirt.png|Don't touch me there! Spike nooh! S1E19.png|NOOOOOOOH! Beginning the rescue Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png|Spike running S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png|Spike panicking. Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png|Blah Blah Blah Blah BluBluBlu Blah! Rarity got kidnapped by a bunch of dogs! : O Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png|Charge, Charge! S01E19 TwilightSpike CanYouBreatheYet.png|Spike wanna vomit, Twily! S01E19 RainbowDash CauseAllYouSaidWas.png|"All you said earlier was....!" Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png|Oh my Celestia, Luna, and Cadance! Main ponies a lotta holeys S01E19.png|Okay, one of these holes has Rarity. Charge! Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png|Everypony, look in these holes! S01E19 TwilightSparkle LookDownHole.png|What's in this hole? Hmph... S01E19 Fido LurkingInAHole.png|Mwah hah hah hah... S01E19 TwilightSparkle MudOnFace.png|Dirt? or Derp? Rainbow Dash take a peek S1E19.png|Just taking a little peek. S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png|Dirt. Applejack on top of dirt mound S01E19.png Applejack looking back worried S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png|Where could Rarity be at? Hmm... S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|Ahh! Close call, Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie down I go S1E19.png|Down I go. S01E19 RainbowDash SpeedingForHole.png|Dashie dash. Rainbow Dash mane flow S1E19.png|Some pretty dash mane flow. Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster Rainbow Dash Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png|What are we gonna do? It's almost the end of the world! : O S01E19 Rarity InACell.png|Rarity behind bars! Rarity woe is me S1E19.png|"Oh woe is me!" Rarity make it stop S1E19.png|"Make it stop!" Rarity incredible hair style S1E19.png|This is a pretty incredible hairstyle for Rarity. Rarity disgusting dirt S1E19.png|"Disgusting dirt." dirt.png|Rarity: Dirt! My one weakness! Fluttershy blocked all the holes S1E19.png|"But they blocked up all the holes." S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png|Everypony, dig the holes! We need shelter! Pinkie Pie digging happily S1E19.png|Leave it to Pinkie Pie to be digging happily. S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png|Let's play tug-a-war! S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png|Ouch,doesn't that hurt?! S01E19 FluttershyFido HoldByTail.png|Ahh! They got you this time, Fluttershy... Ouch. Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png|Rainbow Dash and Twilight just happen to sense the dogs near them at the same time. S01E19 RainbowTwilight SpotDiamondDogs.png|Which one should we attack? S01E19 RainbowTwilight CrashIntoEachOther.png|Rainbow Dash and Twilight collide head on. S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png|Not able to catch up with a little doggie. The main crew is tired S1E19.png|The gang all tired out Rarity why am I here S1E19.png|Rarity with the'' why am I here'' face. Rarity spooked S1E19.png|Rarity getting spooked by a one of the mutated dogs. Rarity scared S1E19.png|Scared. dogs.png|Preciousssssss Pony!!! Other main ponies imagining Rarity S1E19.png|Ooh, poor Rarity. S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png|Pockets? Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png|"Huh?", exactly what does Spike have in mind? Spike deeply determined S1E19.png|Spike is deeply determined to save Rarity. Spike shh! S1E19.png|"SHH!" Spike entering daydream S1E19.png|Spike is about to daydream. Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png| Lord Robin Dudley, saying Elizabeth from the tower of london. sirspike.png|Dream on, Spike A Dog and Pony Show 2.png|Hmm, I wonder why the Diamond Dogs had a dress hidden in their cave Rarity oh Spike S1E19.png|"Ooh, Spike." Rarity kiss S01E19.png|Rarity in Spike's day dream Rarity kissing Spike closer S1E19.png|Kissy, kissy, kissy Applejack not sure what Spike is doing S1E19.png |Uh... What is Spike doing? A Dog and Pony Show 3.png|"Whoa, easy there, lover boy." Aj hoho there lover boy S01E19.png|Eh heh heh... : ] Applejack smiling at Spike S01E19.png| Find the hidden music notes. Spike caught one S1E19.png|Hey Spike caught one. Applejack tries to pull Spike out of a hole S1E19.png| Woah there, digger boy. Twilight bite hold S1E19.png|Bite down on Applejack's tale. Rainbow Dash biting hold S1E19.png|Rainbow Dash biting hole of Twilight's tale. Rainbow Dash strong effort S1E19.png|Rainbow doing her best. In the caverns Twilight Aj and Spike S01E19.png|A Runaway for Twilight Aj and Spike. Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif|Ponies on the Run/Run Ponies Run Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png| Make a bridge! Applejack holding on to Spike's tail S1E19.png| Spike tastes bad. Twilight deeper into the caves S1E19.png|We're diving down headfirst, everypony! Pinkie Twilight and Aj S01E19.png| Ugh...I will never take that Underground Roller Coster again. Spike happy at expense S1E19.png|Spike's happy despite everypony's expense. Twilight umm S1E19.png|"Ummm." Says the adorable Twilight. Twilight which way S1E19.png|"Which way do we go?" Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png|Rainbow doesn't have the slightest clue where to go. Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png|"That could take forever!" Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|"There's got to be a way to narrow it down." Twilight but Spike S1E19.png|"But Spike." Twilight find gems S1E19.png|"Rarity is the only one who knows how to find gems!" Spike you can S1E19.png|"No Twilight, you can." Twilight oh my gosh S1E19.png|"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed the lavender Unicorn. Twilight he's right S1E19.png|"You're right!" Twilight awhile back S1E19.png|"Rarity showed me how she did it a while back." Twilight if I can S1E19.png|"If I can just remember..." Twilight concentrate S1E19.png|Concentrate Twilight. Twilight poof! S1E19.png|Poof! Twilight checking magic S1E19.png|Checking out her spell. Twilight of course I did S1E19.png|Of course I did Spike. Rarity S01E19.png| Lady Elizabeth! Tis' a spanish attack! Rarity aww S01E19.png| Oh, no... Rarity awww S01E19.png| Let me go pretty please? Rarity oh S1E19.png|"Oh!" Rarity is that all S1E19.png|"Is that all." Rarity scanning S1E19.png|Rarity scanning for gems. Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png| Well, I'm just going to move a stick... A Dog and Pony Show 16 9.png| Uh, or not. Rarity you're kidding S1E19.png|You're kidding...are you serious. Rarity not liking this S1E19.png|Rarity doesn't seem to like this. Rarity Dig S01E19.png| Hmph. Fine. Rarity stress find S1E19.png|Rarity stresses FIND. Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png|"Dig?" Rarity cute ohh S1E19.png|"Ooooh." Cuteness. Rarity might as well S1E19.png|Might as well. Rarity weird question S1E19.png|What expression is this? Rarity too gentle S1E19.png|Rarity being a bit too gentle in the digging. Rarity what I'm going S1E19.png|What am I doing? Rarity forgive me S1E19.png|"Forgive me." Rarity but prior S1E19.png|"But prior to you so." Rarity rudely dragging S1E19.png|"Rudely dragging me into your dirt pit." Rarity I had a pony pedi S1E19.png|"I had a pony pedi." Rarity chip a hoof S1E19.png|"I am not about to chip a hoof." Rarity dislike my style S1E19.png|"Because you dislike my style of digging." Rarity works everytime S1E19.png|Works everytime. Rarity I beg your pardon S1E19.png|"I beg your pardon!" Rarity pray tell S1E19.png|"What pray tell, are you doing!?" 1x19 WearHarness.png|You pull wagon! 1x19 SomeoneNeedsNailcare.png|"Well somebody certainly needs proper nail care!" Rarity 'When was the last time you two had a manicure?' S1E19.png|"When was the last time you two had a manicure?" 1x19 DontScratchMyCoat.png|"You're scratching up my coat with those jagged things!" Rarity hears order S1E19.png|Rarity hears one of the diamond dogs tell her to be quiet. Rarity something's not right S1E19.png|Something's not right. Rarity LoL face 6 S1E19.png|Knowing Rarity she won't be lying about anything horrid. Rarity good heavens S1E19.png|"Good heavens!" Rarity what is S1E19.png|"What is." Rarity that smell S1E19.png|"That smell!?" Rarity LoL face 7 S1E19.png|Rarity won't lie about this. Rarity mystery solved S1E19.png|"Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath." 1x19 YourBreathStinks.png|You ever heard of mouthwash? Use it! Rarity I'm on it S1E19.png|Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Rarity listing flaws S1E19.png|Rarity listing the flaws of the place. Rarity finding more gems S1E19.png|Rarity finding more gems. Rarity being clear S1E19.png|Rarity being clear...about everything. Rarity bathed in weeks S1E19.png|"You look and smell like if you haven't bathed in weeks." Rarity have some water S1E19.png|"Could I please have some water?" Rarity Driving The Dogs Crazy.png|Rarity driving the Diamond Dogs crazy Rarity I am a lady S1E19.png|"I am a lady and I wish to be addressed as such." Rarity perfect admirable look S1E19.png|Ah yes the perfect look. Rarity 'Do you want to hear whining' S1E19.png| I am complaining. Whine.png|You want to hear whining? Rarity she starts S1E19.png|She starts...her whining! Rarity harness too tight S1E19.png|Oooh, this harness is too tight!" Rarity loosen it S1E19.png|"Can't you loosen it?" Asks the beautiful white mare. Rarity funky face S1E19.png|What a funky expression on Rarity's face. Rarity clean it first S1E19.png|"Why didn't you clean it first?" Rarity why do I S1E19.png|"Why do I have." Rarity pull it S1E19.png|"To pull it!?" Rarity checking results S1E19.png|Rarity checking the results of her whining. Rarity but I thought S1E19.png|"But I thought." Rarity wanted whining S1E19.png|"You wanted whininnnnng!" Rarity you said what now S1E19.png|You said what now! Rarity isn't amused S1E19.png| Lady Elizabeth! Why are thee so serious? Rarity anything S1E19.png|"Anything..." Hmmm. Rarity drinking water S1E19.png|Rarity enjoying a drink of water. Rarity not what she expected S1E19.png|Not the kind of water she expected but Rarity isn't one to complain. Rarity this water S1E19.png|"Oh, this water is hardly sparkling." Rarity have to do S1E19.png|"But I suppose it will have to do." Rarity ultra cute close up S1E19.png|Ultra cute close up. Rarity close up gasp S1E19.png|Close up gasp. Rarity what are you doing S1E19.png|"What are you doing!?" Rarity Hey! S1E19.png|"HEY!" Rarity spilled my drink S1E19.png|"You spilled my drink." Rarity tight fit S1E19.png|A really tight fit. Rarity not so tight S1E19.png|"Not sooo tight!" Rarity being slapped behind S1E19.png|"Hiya mule!" SurprisedRaity S01E19.png 1x19 DidYouJustCallMeAMule.png|"Did you... just call me... a mule...?" Rarity call me S1E19.png|Uh oh. Rarity about to cry S01E19.png|"Mules are ugly... are you saying I, too, am ugly...?" Rarity tear eyed S1E19.png|Rarity with tears in her eyes. Rarity crying S01E19.png|Awww...you made poor Rarity cry...(and you dogs are so DEAD!!) Rarity getting vain comfort S1E19.png|Diamond dogs trying in vain to comfort Rarity. Rarity crying on floor S1E19.png|I hate being a mule! Wahh! Rarity it's true S1E19.png|"And it's true!" Rarity 'You never liked me' S1E19.png| This looks more like anger than sadness... Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|Aww look poor Rarity : ( Rarity never liked me S1E19.png|"You never liked me!" Crying Rarity S1E19.png|Marshmallows cry. rarity sad episode17.png| WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Rarity continues to cry on the floor S1E19.png| Your just saying that! Help arrives Rainbow Dash almost there S1E19.png|Rainbow with the almost there face. Twilight can feel it S1E19.png|"I can feel it." Spike from down here S1E19.png|"It's coming from down here." Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png|"She must be in there!" Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png|"Let's go!" The cyan pegasus declares in eagerness. Rainbow Dash question look S1E19.png|What's happening? Applejack serious face S01E19.png| Um, you are heavy. Diamond Dog riding AJ S1E19.png|That dog's gonna be sore in the morning. 1x19 BuckEmOff.png|Rodeo ponies! Applejack wins S01E19.png|Applejack Giveup.png| Meanwhile, the leaders are depressed. Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png| Let us go save Rarity! Hi-ho Twilight S1E19.png|Hi-ho Twilight! Twilight really Spike S1E19.png|Really Spike? Really? Spike trying to use Twilight as his horse S1E19.png|You have got to be kidding me... Twilight fine S1E19.png|"Fine!" Twilight charging S1E19.png|Hut Hut Hut! Go horsey! I need to save my fair lady, Rarity! 1x19 BreakingTheDoor.png|To the rescue! Spike I'm here S1E19.png|"I'm here to save you!" Spike & Twilight huh S1E19.png|Well that's improb, whaaaaaaaaaaat! Fluttershy & Twilight ok weird S1E19.png|Okay...weird. Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|"Excuse me!" Demands the lavender Unicorn. Spike & everypony happy S1E19.png|Spike and everypony are happy. Spike Rarity you're safe-W 9.2101.png|Spike hugging his fair lady Rarity of the House of Pony Tudor. Rarity to assist me S1E19.png|"You are just in time to assist me." Applejack assist you S1E19.png|"Assist you." Applejack with what S1E19.png|"With what?" Rarity with those! S1E19.png|"With those!" Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png|Well it looks like Rainbow Dash is speechless. Spike likes this S1E19.png|Spike we all know you like this so get off the air. Spike all these jewels S1E19.png|"With all these jewels!?" Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png| I am never going to sleep again! AppleJack couldn't agree more S1E19.png|Applejack could agree more with whoever said something. Rarity pulling gem cart S1E19.png|Rarity pulling a cart full of gems. Rainbow Dash I can't believe S1E19.png|"I can't believe you ." Rainbow Dash all those dogs S1E19.png|"Tricked all those dogs." Rarity I'm a lady S1E19.png|"Just because I'm a lady." Rarity handle myself S1E19.png|"Doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in a sticky situation." Rarity wrapped around my hoof S1E19.png|"I had them wrapped around my hoof." Rarity entire time S1E19.png|"The entire time." Twilight can't wait to write S1E19.png|"I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia." Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Cute face. Rarity me, what did I S1E19.png|"Me? What did I teach you?" Twilight just because somepony S1E19.png|"Just because somepony is ladylike." Twilight make her weak S1E19.png|"Doesn't make her weak." Twilight outshines them all S1E19.png|"Who outsmarts and outshines them all." Spike chowing down S1E19.png|Spike chowing down on a ruby. Rarity not if S1E19.png|"Not if you eat them all, Spike." Rarity moves gem S1E19.png|*Yoink* 1x19 JewelScore.png|All's well that ends well! Category:Season 1 episode galleries